


Sing For Reluctant Heroes (Oh, Give Me Your Strength, Your Lives Are Too Short)

by roy_writes



Series: The Things You Remember Watching Someone Die [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Death, Fire, Firefighter Sawamura Daichi, Heavy Angst, M/M, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_writes/pseuds/roy_writes
Summary: Suga is a teacher. Daichi is a firefighter. Their house caught on fire. They look back on their lives together.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Things You Remember Watching Someone Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sing For Reluctant Heroes (Oh, Give Me Your Strength, Your Lives Are Too Short)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song 'Reluctant Heroes' from Attack on Titan. Specifically, the english version by LeeandLie (AmaLee) on YouTube!
> 
> https://youtu.be/bOFhatyCEhQ

Suga opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize what was wrong. 

Smoke.

Fire. 

Daichi shot up next to him before he could attempt to wake him. "House fire. Go downstairs, Suga, and outside. Call the Fire Department."

Suga jumped up and ran down the two flights of stairs, dialing Daichi's Captain as he did so. 

"Suga? What's wrong? It's 3:12 AM?"

"Captain Kai, our house! We woke up to fire and smoke! Daichi hasn't come down stairs and outside yet! Our neighbors are all out for the holidays, but I think Daichi went to check anyways, please, hurry." Suga was starting to panic now that his adrenaline had gone away. 

The window exploded.

Suga was knocked backwards.

The world went dark.

He never knew if Captain Kai had responded.

When Suga came too, the squad was there. The house was on fire. Daichi wasn't outside.

"DAICHI!" He unsuccessfully tried to sit up. "Please, my husband! DAICHI!"

"Sugawara, it's Chief Izumi! Captain Kai is inside with Lieutenant Yuki! They're looking for Daichi!"

Suga calmed down a little bit. He brought his hand uo to his face. Chief Izumi moved his hand. "Don't. You'll knock off your oxygen mask, and you need it. You were close to fire when we got here. Your lungs are going to be filled with smoke."

Suga put his hand down as he noticed the weight of the mask for the first time. 

Chief Izumi spoke again. "It's lucky you were the only two here. If your neighbors had been in their apartments, this would be- there's the Captain and Lieutenant! They're carrying Daichi!"

Suga tried to sit up, Izumi kept him laying down. "He needs to be checked out before you go over there, Suga. From here, he looks badly burned. I don't know what it was like inside or where he was, so it might not be that bad- don't try to escape, young man!"

Suga sighed in defeat as Izumi started talking about how he shouldn't be trying to get up yet. Suga didn't hear a word. He needed to know Daichi was okay. 

"Daichi. Daichi. Daichi. Daichi. Daichi. Daichi. Daich-"

Izumi helped him sit up. She brought Suga up to the back of the ambulance. 

Daichi was still. Too still. Even sleeping, Daichi hadn't been that still. He always shuffled around in his sleep and stole Suga's pillows. Even when watching movies or reading something, he was always tapping something or shaking his leg. 

Looking at him now, he was eerily still. The kind that made Suga think of funerals. Suga didn't like funerals. They were too sad, still, and quiet from him. 

Daichi's eyes opened as an oxygen mask was placed on his face. His eyes, nose, and mouth weren't burned, but his ears, neck, and the left side of his face were wrapped in fresh bandages. An IV of some sort, probably painkillers, was inserted in Daichi's right arm, although looking at his arms, there wasn't a lot of it unburned. 

Suga fell to his knees as the scent of burnt flesh hit him. He ripped off the oxygen mask and spewed out a bunch of puke as someone, probably Chief Izumi, rubbed his back and tried to soothe him. 

He sat up a few moments later, and water bottle was gently presses into his hands. He rinsed out his mouth and got back up. He didn't fight whoever put the oxygen mask on him. He just stared at Daichi.

"Sir, are you going with him?" One of the paramedics looked at Suga.

He nodded. "Y-yes, h-he's my h-husb-band."

The paramedic softened a bit at that and helped him in. Suga held Daichi's left hand, with was mostly unburned, unlike his arm. Daichi's eyes futtered open and closed as they sped to the hospital.

Suga didn't remember arriving at the hospital. He didn't remember being examined by doctors and nurses until they cleared him to see his husband. Suga most definitely didn't remember anyone telling him that his husband had woken up now, although apparently he would be getting medication to make him sleep as soon as possible. 

He remembers sitting down next to the bed and sobbing. He remembers the way Daichi strokes his hair. He remembers the way Daichi starts the conversation. 

"Remember when we were kids and you wanted to be a princess, Suga?" He tried to smile. The burns and bandages stoped the full smile, but Suga was grateful for the smirk Daichi gave instead.

"Yeah, and you said that if I was a princess you'd be my knight in shining armor, always ready to protect me." Suga smiled at his husband.

"We went to different middle schools. We lost contact."

Suga gives a small laugh. "Yeah, when I saw you at Karasuno before we met the Volleyball Club, we were ecstatic to see each other again."

"And we met Asahi."

"He was so anxious, remember? He's grown a lot in terms of confidence, but he still tends to get really anxious easily." Suga squeezed Daichi's left hand as they intertwined their fingers.

"Remember when he met Noya amd Tanaka." Daichi smirked. "He kept crying and saying it was too much stress on him. He didn't know how he's survive the year."

Suga laughed. "And then at the end of that year, all the confidence and trust he built up shattered against Date Tech, but it helped us out. It helped us defeat Date Tech with Hinata and Kageyama and Tsukishima. Because then, Asahi had two setters who trusted him."

"Remember when I locked Hinata and Kageyama out if the gym?" Daichi gave a small laugh that quickly turned to coughs. He caught his breath a few moments later.

"You feeling, okay, Honey?" Suga furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched up his face in concern.

Daichi nodded. "Remember when I locked them out, though. The next weekend we had that three-on-three and they joined the team."

"The Prodigy Setter and the Best Decoy. They were a force to be reckoned with. Without them, we wouldn't have trained as hard as we did."

Daichi nodded. "We lost to Seijoh. Then we went to camp. I lost a tooth in our match against Wakutani. Ennoshita subbed in for me, and we won."

"And then we won against Seijoh. And the next day, Shiratorizawa. The first years went to camps, well, Hinata snuck off to Tsukishima's and was a ball boy." 

Daichi smirked. "Everybody kept lecturing him about that. It's funny looking back on it."

Suga nodded in agreement. "And then we started Nationals. We got so far, so much farther than Karasuno did before."

Daichi locked eyes with Suga. "And then we graduated. And I followed you to university. You became a teacher, I became a firefighter."

Suga smiled. "I remember the night you proposed. Under the light of the full moon and the full bloomed Sakura* Trees."

Daichi nodded. "We got married the next year in autumn and moved into the apartment."

Suga nodded. "I still want a kid and a pet."

Daichi smiled. "We'll adopt a kid when we get a new house together, okay?"

Suga smiled. "Okay."

Daichi's eyes fluttered shut.

Suga kissed his husband's forehead and squeezed his hands. "Goodnight, my love. I'll be here when you wake up."

At 6:18 AM, three hours and six minutes after the fire, Daichi flatlined. 

The doctors couldn't save him.

//////////

His funeral was a week later. He saw many familiar faces at the funeral. They brought back memories. 

Suga saw Asahi and Nishinoya crying together at the funeral. Ennoshita's face was tear-stained. Tanaka's eyes were puffy and red. Kinoshita and Narita looked like they couldn't quite believe it was real yet. Kageyama was crying quietly, but he had a confused look on his face. One arm was halfway wrapped around a sobbing Hinata who was clinging onto Kageyama like he might be the next to go. Yachi and Kiyoko were in the back like they were scared to approach for some reason. Takeda-sensei was crying and sitting in the middle of the seats. Coach Ukai was standing in the back, in a nice suit. 

//////////

Six months later, Suga was in the hospital awaiting the birth of his soon-to-be adopted child. Suga wanted the gender to be a surprise, and the clock chimed at the new hour.

A doctor walked out. "Sugawara Koushi?"

"That's me? Can I see-?"

The doctor nodded. "I'm Dr. Rin, the baby is doing just fine. The mother and baby are in here. Someone will be in here shortly to finish the adoption papers with you and her."

"Thank you, Dr. Rin."

The doctor smiled. "Go, meet your child, Mr. Sugawara."

The woman glanced at the man who entered the room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, ma'am." He bowed to her. "Are you Miss Ren?"

She nodded. "You want to adopt the baby? Do you have a wife?"

Suga looked down. "No. I was married, but my husband died earlier this year in a house fire. We talked about adopting, and I wanted a kid, so I decided a few months later to look for adoption agencies."

The woman looked down. "I'm sorry about your husband. Do you want to name your son?"

Suga froze. "It's a boy?"

Ren nodded. "Yep! I didn't name him. I thought you might want to because you'd be adopting him."

Suga nodded. "Today's December 31, right?" 

The woman nodded.

Suga gently picked up the baby. "Hello, Sawamura Daichi. I'm going to be your dad!"

**Author's Note:**

> *Sakura - Cherry Blossom
> 
> The funeral and adoption weren't supposed to happen, they just kinda did, so enjoy that I guess???


End file.
